The Guard, The Model, and other Selection Oneshots
by Athenachild101
Summary: A series of Selection Oneshots- Life at the palace through a number of people's eyes. Oneshots from: The Guard, The Model, The Six, The Big Sister, The Teacher, The Sister, The Queen, The Mother, The Friend, The King, The Soldier, The Artist, The French Princess, The Italian Princess, The Athlete
1. Chapter 1: The Guard

He saw everything.

He saw when Prince Maxon got down on one knee and proposed to Lady America.

He saw Lady America when she said yes.

He saw Prince Maxon scream, shout, yell, and finally cry when America was captured by the rebels.

He saw Lady Americas joy when they were reunited.

He saw Princess America on her wedding day, glowing with happiness and love for Prince Maxon.

He saw every little touch, every kiss that they thought was a secret- _their_ secret

He saw their hope when Queen America was pregnant- and then their sadness when it was a miscarriage- three times.

He saw their joy and their love and happiness when Queen America finally gave birth to a baby prince, and then later, a little princess.

He saw Princess Marlee and Prince Stephan grow up.

He saw Queen America at her son's Selection.

He saw Queen America when King Maxon passed away- sobbing, screaming, calling out to him.

He saw Queen America be buried next to her dead husband so they could be together even in the afterlife.

And the last thing he saw was Queen America's red hair and eyes, looking at him for the last time in his mind as he died.

For he was a guard.

He saw everything.


	2. Chapter 2: The Model

**The Model**

She heard what everyone said about her.

She heard the King, telling her that she must prevent the five from winning.

She heard the secrets that America and Kriss whispered behind her back.

She heard the rumors, the speculations that the maids passed around about her.

She heard the cruel words coming out of her mouth, and forced herself to continue spitting them out.

She heard the King's approval and threats in the back of her mind constantly.

She heard in he imagination the tortured screams of her parents, of her friends if she didn't do what the King told her to do.

She heard the disapproval in Silvia's voice every time she was reprimanded for fighting with Silvia's star student.

She heard Maxon telling America about the only reason he kept her around.

She heard the King, telling her she was failing, telling her that Maxon was in love with the five.

She heard the wails of her best friends as the King carried out the first part of her punishment for failing in her assignment.

She heard Maxon's authoritative voice as he dismissed her, with his 'regrets and best wishes'.

She heard the screams of her parents as the King killed them one by one, forcing her to watch.

And the last thing she heard was the gunshot that went through her head, and the King's whispered words in her ear:

"You failed.

You are a failure"

But even though she was only a model

She was stronger than anyone knew.


	3. Chapter 3: The Six

**The Six **

She thought of him almost everyday.

She thought of him whenever she saw a maid getting married.

She thought of him every year on the anniversary of the day she had been sold to the palace.

She thought of him every year at Christmas, when she would get a card from him.

She thought of him the first Christmas that the card she had expected every year didn't come.

She thought of him every Christmas after that, when she checked her mail pile, hoping for a card or letter, only to be disappointed.

She thought of him when she saw Queen America and King Maxon getting married, thinking that it should have been her and him, instead of America and Maxon.

She thought of him whenever she saw a male Three passing on the path, hoping against hope that it would be him, even though it never was.

She thought of him the day that the Palace released her.

She thought of him as she took the four-day journey to his house, only to find a banner declaring his marriage to a suitable partner, a three.

She thought of him everyday that she lived in that town, hoping he would remember her, hoping he would come to her. But he never did.

For she was a six, and he was a three.

And she could only love him in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4: The Older Sister

**The Older Sister**

She missed her little sister every day.

She missed her every time she saw America and Marlee together, talking like she talked with her sister.

She missed her sister every time America talked about her own sister.

She missed her sister every time Maxon ignored her in favor of another girl.

She missed her sister every time she cried herself to sleep because she didn't have anyone she loved there with her.

She missed her sister every time there was a rebel attack, and she was trapped away in a cold, dark room.

She missed her sister every time she wore a pink dress, for pink was her sister's favorite color.

She missed her sister every day leading up to Halloween, when she knew she would see her sister next.

She missed her sister every time she was away playing with May during the Halloween ball.

She missed her sister as soon as her sister left the palace.

She missed her sister when she was planning decorations for the German Federation's visit, knowing that her sister would love the daffodils that she wanted to use.

She missed her sister when the daffodils were taken down because of their color.

She missed her sister as soon as she received news that the rebels had killed her.

She missed her sister every second of her sister's funeral, knowing that her sister wouldn't be dead if she wasn't in the Selection

She missed her sister as soon as Maxon dismissed her from the Selection, with his "sincerest apologies about your sister"

She would always miss her little sister

For she used to be a sister, a sibling

But now she was an only child

And she had no one left to love.

**A/N: I have gotten several questions about who people are. Would you like me to start putting names, or do you want it to be anonymous? I can do either! Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Athenachild101**


	5. Chapter 5: The Teacher

**The Teacher**

She knew it all along.

She knew that she wasn't the One every time she saw Maxon and America together

She knew that it wasn't her as soon as Gavril announced that he had a extremely special announcement to make on The Report.

She knew it had never been her when she saw the way Maxon looked at America.

She knew Maxon had never been hers.

She knew Maxon would never be hers.

She knew, though, that there could still be purpose in her life

She knew that she could change the country

She knew that she had the power to make a difference.

She knew what needed to be done in the world.

She knew that America would agree as soon as she asked to be the Royal Advisor about education

She knew that when she died, she had not had the perfect life that she wanted to have with Maxon.

But she knew that she had helped others get closer to having a perfect life

And since she was a teacher

She knew that she had been successful in life

She had known she would be all along.

For she was a teacher

And teachers never failed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mother

**The Mother**

She hoped for a better future for all of her children.

She hoped that they would be fours, threes, twos, or ones.

She hoped that they would all have enough to eat each night

She hoped that they would all be healthy

She hoped that America would be special one day

She hoped that America could have the life of a princess, a life she had always wanted but never got

She hoped that America would get Selected

She hoped that, after America was chosen, she would make it past the first elimination

She hoped that America would make it to the Elite

She hoped that America would be safe during all of the rebel attacks

She hoped that America would become Queen

She hoped that they would all become Ones, and never have to worry about anything

Before, she never thought to hope that America would be happy.

Now, that was all she hoped for.

Numbers,

Titles,

Husbands,

They didn't matter.

She only hoped for her daughter's happiness.

For she was a mother

And she just wanted the best for her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Queen

**The Queen**

She remembered her first love.

She remembered him when her father forced her to fill out the Selection form, threatening her with beatings and torture if she didn't comply.

She remembered him during her Selection, whenever Clarkson was with other girls.

She remembered days working on the farm next to him, brushing up against him whenever she was lonely or sad.

She remembered when she was first Selected, how he had come over and they had cried together.

She remembered him when Clarkson proposed to her.

She remembered him when she said yes.

She remembered him as she walked down the aisle in her wedding gown.

She remembered him as she gave birth to her son

She remembered his name, and named her son after him.

She remembered their days together whenever Clarkson beat her

She remembered him when she needed strength.

And as long as she had her memories of him

She could be strong.

For she was the queen,

And she would be hurt

And pushed aside

And used

But no one could ever take away her memories.


	8. Chapter 8: The Sister

**The Sister**

She dreamed of great things

She dreamed of ball gowns and tiaras, of true love and first kisses

She dreamed of a brother-in-law named Maxon

She dreamed of strawberry tarts for breakfast, lunch, and dinner

She dreamed of the best art supplies in the world- paints, pastels, canvases

She dreamed of going to bed with a full stomach, and waking up to the smell of cooking food.

She dreamed of America getting selected to be a princess

She dreamed of a royal wedding with gowns made of the finest silk

She dreamed of a school where she could go to learn about things other than painting

She dreamed of a world without rebels, without danger

She dreamed that America would be safe from the rebels

She dreamed that America would be happy with her new life as a princess

She dreamed of a princely husband

But more than anything

She dreamed of true love

For herself

And for America

Because she and America were sisters,

And she wanted her sister to be happy.

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks so much for commenting and favoriting- it is amazing! To celebrate 20 reviews in a little over a week, let me know if you have any characters you would like! I already have five in the works, but if you give me a request I will make sure to start working on it and put it up soon. Anyone except Maxon or America- I'm saving them :)**

**Thanks! Comment and Favorite!**

**XOXOXO**

**Athenachild101**


	9. Chapter 9: The Friend

**The Friend**

She trusted that everything would be alright

She trusted her dad when he told her she would find love in the selection

She trusted Carter that he would meet her when he said he would

She trusted Maxon that he would look upon her with kindness

She trusted America to not tell anyone her secret

She trusted Carter that night when they hid in the closet

She trusted him when he said he would see her again as they were caught and taken into custody

She trusted Maxon to be lenient with their punishment, to know that everything she did, she did out of love.

She trusted Carter as they were being whipped, when he said he would love her forever and care for her

She trusted him when he bandaged her cuts and gashes from the whip

She trusted America to help her, to stand up for her, to defend her

She trusted Maxon to love America like she deserved to be loved

She trusted that her pain, her struggle, would never be forgotten

She trusted that she would have food to eat and a place to sleep

She trusted that everything would work out in the end

Because even though she was an eight,

The lowest of the low,

She would always be able to trust those she cared for.


	10. Chapter 10: The King

**The King**

He wanted the best for his country.

He wanted his father to stop beating him long enough to listen to what he had to say

He wanted the advisors to take his advice

He wanted to find true love in his selection

He wanted to marry the woman he loved, not Lady Amberly like the advisors wanted him to.

He wanted to marry the five, the woman who made him laugh and smile.

He wanted to throw Amberly's ring through the window when the advisors gave it to

him.

He wanted to make his own decisions for once.

He wanted to change the country.

He wanted to make it better, safer, nicer.

He wanted people to see him as a good king

He wanted to end hunger

He wanted to stop poverty.

He wanted to have the power to refuse when the advisors told him to beat his son, so that his son would be harsh and cruel.

He wanted to have a will strong enough to fight back.

But he didn't.

For though he was the King,

He was only a puppet.


	11. Chapter 11: The Foreigner

**The Foreigner**

She couldn't do it, or so she'd always been told.

She couldn't ride a bike, because she was New Asian.

She couldn't do well at school, because she wasn't like the other Illean children.

She couldn't play with her friends.

She couldn't go see a movie.

She couldn't read the same books as everyone else.

She couldn't enter the Selection, but she did anyways.

She couldn't possibly get picked, but she did anyways.

She couldn't make it past the first elimination, but she did.

She couldn't last.

She couldn't look pretty.

She couldn't wear dresses.

She couldn't follow her dreams.

But she did.

Because even though she had been dragged down,

And told that she couldn't do anything.

She _could_.

For she had faith in herself.


	12. Chapter 12: The Soldier

**The Soldier**

He protected those he did not know.

He protected strangers, and sacrificed himself for them.

He protected the Royal Family

He protected the members of the Selection.

He protected those who could not protect themselves,

He protected those who could.

He protected only strangers at first.

He protected a young girl in the Selection named Marlee

He protected her from rebels,

He protected her from danger,

He protected her from the Prince's love.

For he was finally able to protect

Someone he cared about

And someone he loved.

**A/N: Hey, y'all! This is so surreal- we are almost to 50 reviews! So I'm going to make a deal with you. The 50th and 60th reviewers will get one character of their choosing (not Maxon or America or someone I've already done) and that character will be written about next! (50th will be next week, 60th the week after that). So please, review which character you would like me to do!**

**XOXOXO**

**Athenachild101**


	13. Chapter 13: The Artist

**The Artist**

He sculpted whenever he was scared or hurt

He sculpted whenever the voices in his head got too loud to bear

He sculpted when he couldn't speak for fear of screaming

He sculpted when he couldn't blink for fear of crying

He sculpted when his stomach was so empty it felt like it was completely gone

He sculpted whenever he needed to escape

He sculpted when he couldn't handle the real world any longer

He sculpted when he had one of his attacks

He sculpted when the doctor prescribed more expensive medication for his brain,

He sculpted when he couldn't get the medicine because of the price

He sculpted when he remembered his family

He sculpted to take his mind of the painful memories of his sisters

He sculpted whenever he started to doubt that his decision to leave was for his family's good

He sculpted whenever he felt hurt

Because although he was only a sculptor,

And he could only be himself through his work,

He only wanted to do the right thing.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the requests! Kota was the 50th reviewers request, and Daphne and Nicoletta will both be coming very soon. If you have any more requests, don't hesitate to ask! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**XOXOXO**

**Athenachild101**


	14. Chapter 14: The French Princess

**The French Princess**

She needed Maxon.

She needed Maxon to tell her that everything would be okay when her royal duties got too hard to bear

She needed Maxon whenever her father threw one of his huge parties and she was forced to dance with foreign boys she didn't love

She needed Maxon every time she went to bed, and

She needed Maxon every time she woke up, screaming and shivering from nightmares

She needed Maxon when the king would threaten her

She needed Maxon when the advisors would push her away and ignore her

She needed Maxon when she was all alone

She needed Maxon as soon as the Selection began

She needed Maxon the day he chose America

She needed Maxon when her mother, then her father died

She needed Maxon when he passed away of old age

She needed Maxon like she needed air to breathe

But she couldn't have him

Because she needed him,

But he didn't need her.

**A/N: Hey, guys! This was by far the most requested oneshot, so here it is! A quick note for all of you Selectioners: The One comes out Tuesday! Ahhh! But, you already knew that! What you might not have known is that you can read the first TEN CHAPTERS! YES, REALLY! Kiera Cass and Harperteen are putting out chapters for reaching certain numbers of tweets saying #UnlockTheOne, so if you have a twitter start tweeting! Otherwise, go check out the first chapters at Unlocktheone . com ! And, of course Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**XOXOXO**

**Athenachild101**


	15. Chapter 15: The Italian Princess

**The Italian Princess**

She tried to make him love her

She tried to seduce him, to plead with him, to bribe him

She tried to scare him into marrying her

She tried everything to get him to propose

She tried to save him when the rebels came, even after he told her he didn't love her

She tried not to lose herself when He died

She tried to move on and find another man

She tried dating all men in her country, and couldn't find anyone else

She tried to help others find true love

She tried to help America marry Maxon

She tried to get Maxon to love America back

She tried to make them realize how valuable love was

She tried to explain how it could ruin your entire life in seconds, or make your entire world paradise with three words

She tried to let them know how it felt to live without love

Because she knew how it felt to not have love

Because she knew you could have everything

Money

Power

Family

Health

But none of that mattered at all

Not if you weren't loved.

**Hey, y'all! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! I loved the One, and will probably do some characters from that soon! Leave any requests for new characters for me to do and I will do them! Love you guys!**

**XOXOXO**

**Athenachild101**


	16. Chapter 16: The Athlete and HUGE NEWS!

**The Athlete**_(Read A/N at bottom for some HUGE news about the Selection... well, it's not a trilogy anymore... :)_

He played to make the troubles stop

He played because the soccer field was the only place there wasn't hunger

He played because it was the only way to avoid the pain

He played because he could pretend he was somewhere else

He played so he didn't have to worry

He played so that someday, he could escape the fives

He played so his life didn't have to just be painting other people on a canvas

He played so he could make a change in his life

He played so people would know that you could overcome your problems, your troubles

He played so that someday, he could make a difference in the country

He played so that he could inspire people

He didn't just play out of love for the game,

Out of a thirst for victory,

For the rush of adrenaline.

He played to survive.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've been in rehearsal for a musical for 12 hours a day, 7 days a week. But I finally get a****break,****so I decided to update! **

**I have some SUPER BIG NEWS- regarding the Selection series**

_**KIERA CASS IS WRITING TWO MORE FULL BOOKS IN THE SELECTION SERIES!**_

**Yup, the first one, entitled 'The Heir', will be out in Spring/Summer 2015.**

**She's also writing a fourth novella, entitled 'The Favorite', about Marlee that will be released with The Queen in December!**

**For the first 3 chapters of The Queen, and a BONUS EPILOGUE from the One (containing some important development for The Heir), visit unlockmoreselection . com (remove the spaces)**

**For more information on the next two books in the Selection series, head over to kieracass . com (again, remove spaces). **

**Let me know what you think regarding this exciting news, and be sure to let others know on your own Selection fanfics!**

**XOXOXO**

**Athenachild101**


	17. Chapter 17: The Beggar

She begged for sympathy from those who walked by

She begged for a coin from those with hundreds to spare

She begged for a chance from those who turned her away from work

She begged for a home when she was turned away by so many

She begged for a glance when people walked over her as though she didn't exist

She begged for food when her stomach was empty and she was starving

She begged for mercy when the twos and threes would kick and beat her

She begged for forgiveness when she stole a bite of bread, an apple, to wield off death

She begged for a blanket when it was snowing and she was alone

She begged for relief when her grandmother hit her and kicked her out of her house

She begged for the end when she was forced to sell her body to stay alive

But she never begged for death

Because she was strong

Stronger than anyone knew

And she would survive.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Try and guess who the character is: she appears briefly in The One!**

**I have a couple more characters from The One to do, then Maxon and America, and hopefully I will get started on Eadlyn and her books!**

**Stay tuned!**

**XOXOXO**

**Athenachild1o1**


End file.
